This invention relates generally to roofing structures, and more particularly relates to structures for roof mountings which include solar heat collectors.
The need and activity in the solar heat-collecting field has increased greatly in recent years with many types of solar collectors being created. However, in most cases the solar heat-collecting devices are mostly directed to efficient collection of heat and do not generally emphasize appearance. For that reason, most of these solar heat-collecting devices are a distraction and detract from the general architectural appearance of buildings. In a few cases where new buildings are being constructed, the solar heat collectors have been incorporated in a manner to reduce the overall detraction from the aesthetic architectural effect, but this is of little aid to owners of older structures.
Additionally, synthetic foam molded roofing structures are relatively new and are advantageous for their ease of manufacturing and use. Such a molded synthetic composite roofing structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,450, of which the invention disclosed herein is an improved variation of the invention disclosed in that patent. The molded composite synthetic roofing structure disclosed in the above-identified patent is particularly advantageous because it can be made in relatively large sections and is simple and easy to install. It has the same general appearance as normal roofing shingles without the disadvantages of aging and deterioration as well as the fire hazards of wood shingles. It can be constructed to have the appearance of any type of roofing shingle, such as Spanish tile, wood shingle, or even composition shingles, if desired. The foam roofing structure by itself, however, is no more suitable for use with present solar heat-collecting devices than prior wood, composition, or Spanish tile-type shingles. The solar panel would have to still be mounted on the surface of the foam shingle and thus would detract from the beauty of the structure. For that reason the present invention seeks to avoid the disadvantages of attaching solar collectors to the external surface of the building, while at the same time permitting roofing replacements with the improved form-molded synthetic foam roofing.